Vampire Knights
by Lone BatWolf Tsukuri
Summary: A mysterious woman has her sights set on a certain vigilante and is willing to add Batman to her body pile to get him. Will Batman become just another dead body or will his former Ward surrender to darkness to save him? -Reviews welcome!-
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire/BatFamily Challenge Fic...Note the Vampiress is Emi-Chan's OC...we are doing this one together as well as Gotham's Siren...but this is just a fun fic we did while we were taking a break from GS  
**

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

Slowly regaining consciousness, Batman opened his eyes and studied his surroundings and realized he was not where he remembered being last.

Shaking his head he recalled the last couple of days. He had responded to the Bat signal and received an alarming file from Commissioner Gordon.

According to the reports, there have been bodies turning up all over the city with one thing in common...they were all drained of blood.

Suddenly, Batman's mind came back to the present. "Nightwing?" he remembered that his former partner had been with him when he last saw him. If he was in danger, Batman would never forgive himself for calling the young hero to help with the case.

"Nightwing...report!" He called again.

Receiving no response he tried to stand, that's when he realized that he was chained to a wall. "Shit!" Batman cursed.

"**NIGHTWING**!" He yelled. His voice was full of worry now. He only hoped that the reason for his partner not responding was that he was not there...maybe he hadn't have been caught as well.

Just then he jerked his head up when he sensed someone nearby.

The woman slipped from the shadows, skin pale as porcelain and just as cold. Long black hair fell in waves around her cheeks and shoulders and her lips were as red as freshly fallen blood. It was her eyes that were the strangest thing however. They were an icy blue and seemed to look straight through the vigilante.  
She grinned at the chained man, sharp fangs sending a chill through him. her clothes were a bit strange, a white, low cut ruffled blouse under a black corset with dark red rose designs stitched into the material, dark trousers that disappeared into a pair of black leather boots that stopped just above her knees.

"Batman." She said in a low, seductive voice as she trailed blood red nails gently across his cheeks. "I'm very glad you're awake."

Batman shuddered as the woman traced the sides of his face with her nails. She was not human, that he was sure of.

He blinked after he found himself lost in her icy blue eyes...almost as if they were putting him in a trance.

"Where am I?" He growled struggling against the chains.

"Shhh, you do not need to know that." The woman smirked, gently pressing a finger to his lips.

Batman growled deep and was rewarded when the woman stepped back from him. "I'll ask again...where am I?"

The woman smirked. "A cave, a little ways from your city." She finally replied.

Her eyes flashed as she stepped back up to him and lifted his chin. "Why a bat?" She asked curiously.

Batman jerked his head. A deep growl from him indicated that he was not playing games. "Why am I here? What do you want?" he demanded.

But before she had time to reply, Batman demanded to know one more thing. "My partner...where is HE?"

The woman smiled, it was a chilling sight. "The boy? Now that's someone a girl could have fun with." She added in a purring voice. "You intrigue me. A human, yet you dress as a large bat. I could make you real bat." Red lips parted to reveal her shocking white fangs once more.

Batman's eyes widened. "Nightwing...what have you done with him?" He growled. Ignoring the remark she made about making him a real bat..he had no time to worry about himself if his partner was really in danger.

"Nothing, yet." She smirked. "But I will eventually claim the boy as mine."

"NO!" Batman growled. "You will not lay a hand on him!"

Those demands only had the woman smiling even more.

"And what will you do?" She asked with a small laugh. "Chained the way you are, mmmm, I just want to sink my teeth in you." The woman ran a cold hand across Batman's neck.

"But, I have a prior engagement." She grinned before twirling her arms as if she were about to flip. Instead there was a small pop noise and in her place was a small bat that screeched and flew into the shadows.

Batman's eyes widened as he saw the woman change into a bat and disappear. His heart was racing as he struggled in vain to get loose. He only hoped that Nightwing would be alright til he had a chance to find a way to get loose.

* * *

**Well Batman is chained to a wall and now a female Vamp has her sights set on Nightwing...of course. Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well The Vampiress has Nightwing in her sights...will He surrender?  
**

* * *

**-Gotham City-**

The Vampiress flew from the cave and into the city.

She had seen the Bats partner earlier, staking out a pair of would be thieves.

She landed silently on the rooftop, Nightwing laid out his stomach as he watched the men through a pair of binoculars.

Nightwing had been searching the city after he lost contact with Batman hours earlier. No sign of him yet but he did come across a couple of thieves trying to enter one of the jewelry shops.

"Oh boy...finally some action." He said to himself as he stood up and placed the binoculars into his gauntlet.

"I was about the say the same." The Vampiress smirked, stepping behind the vigilante.

Nightwing twisted around ready to fight but froze when he saw the way the woman was dressed. "Who?"

His heart raced when the woman stepped closer to him.

The Vampiress reached out and gently caressed the boys cheek with her dark nails.

"Your savior. Your tormentor. Your sire. I'll have many names after I'm through with you, but you can call me Talia." The vampiress smirked, stopping a few feet away from him, icy blue gaze capturing his.

Nightwing shuddered from her cold touch, he was about to ask about her name but something was wrong...his mind felt...dizzy.

Taking a moment, he realized that the woman's eyes were trying to place him under a trance. Shaking his head he tried to clear it. "What are you doing?" He managed to ask.

"Wiggling myself into the beautiful mind." Talia smirked, taking another step forward. "Seducing you, its really your choice what you want to call it." She added, brushing her lips across his.

Nightwing almost froze when Talia kissed him, but his fighting instincts kicked in.

Twisting slightly he whipped out his escrima sticks and stood ready to fight...but then again, his mind was feeling fuzzy...his breathing picked up as if fear had set in.

"I know you are the one behind the bodies we found all over the city...drained of blood. Why come here?" Nightwing demanded regaining control of his hazy mind.

Talia grinned, wicked laughter escaping her. Suddenly the woman shifted into a thick mist, weaving herself around Nightwing before appearing in her human form again.

"For you of course. I want you by my side."

Nightwing's eyes widened as he stepped back, but almost lost his footing as he forgot how close to the edge of the roof he was on.

He swallowed hard, fear had taken over his mind. Especially when Talia said she wanted him at her side. "...why...me.." He managed to ask.

"Because your strong, courageous, and of course beautiful." The woman breathed, the grin not leaving her face. "Plus, if you don't, I'll just kill the big Bat man."

Nightwing gasped, "Batman?" His mind raced over the thought that this woman...or thing was the reason he could not find Batman.

"How do I know he is even still alive?" Nightwing demanded, placing his escrima sticks back in his gauntlets.

Talia reached out and gently pressed her fingertips to his temple. Immediately Nightwing saw Batman chained to the wall of the cave and struggling against his bindings. The vampiress cut the connection and shrugged.

"I can always have my fun with him, but you're who I want at my side. He won't live through playtime." Talia smirked, turning to leave

Nightwing fell to his knees and shook his head in disbelief. "Playtime?" He looked up at the woman.

"Well of course." Talia grinned. "My playtime, his torture. It's the same thing." The vampiress shrugged.

"But you could let me play with you. It would be much more pleasurable." The woman breathed, leaning to whisper in his ear.

Nightwing swallowed hard again. Sometimes he wished his loyalty to Batman was not as strong as it was.

Standing up, he sighed. "...I don't know if I should be freaked out or pleased to know that you want me...but out of loyalty to Batman..." He paused before finishing. "You can do with me as you wish...in place of Batman."

"Mmm, loyalty. Makes the blood sweeter." Talia purred, leaning over and pressing a cold kiss to Nightwing's neck. She could feel him flinch.

"Don't worry, I'm not ready to change you yet."

Nightwing's voice was shaky. "Yet? What are you going to do?" For a second he wished he didn't ask that.

Talia simply smirked before tilting his chin up and claiming his mouth roughly, nails dragging sensually over his tight suit.

"You'll just have to find out." She breathed. "We should go." The vampiress added. She didn't have a vehicle, but she knew he did.

Nightwing breathed deeply when she broke the kiss. He shivered as a chill ran through his body. "Go Where?" He managed to ask.

"Not the cave." She smirked. "I want to take you to my place. It'll be more comfortable." Talia purred.

Nightwing shuddered. "Your place? What makes you think I will want to go there?" he said. He really had no desire to go anywhere with this woman, but something told him that if he didn't comply Batman would be the next drained body that was found.

"Because I hold your mentors life in my hand." She said simply, turning to mist and leaping off the building.

Talia shifted back to her human form and sat on his bike to wait for Nightwing.

Nightwing sighed and decided that his loyalty to Batman was more important than his his life. He leapt off the building and landed in the shadows by the black and blue motor bike.

Seeing the woman waiting for him, he sighed and motioned that he was willing to give in to her. "For Batman's sake you win...just tell me where to go." He said getting on the bike.

Talia pressed her fingers against his temple again, passing the direction to an old abandoned manor on the outskirts of Gotham to his mind.

"Mmmm, this is cosy". She commented as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shaking his head and ignoring the chills running through his body, Nightwing started the bike and drove out of the city.

* * *

**Yes The Vampiress's name is Talia but please do not get her mixed up with Talia Al Ghul...Emi-Chan just likes the name. Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well The Vampiress Talia has Nightwing under her thumb using his loyalty to Batman against him...what will she do to him?  
**

**Warning Emi-Chan's sex scene alert...changing rating to M for this scene.**

* * *

**-A Manor Outside Gotham City-**

As they pulled up to the rundown manor Talia loosened her grip on the vigilante. When he parked she swung her leg from the machine and watched him with her icy gaze.

"Come now, we'll have plenty of fun together." She purred, holding a pale hand tipped with crimson nails out to him.

Nightwing hesitated but remembered what was at stake.

Taking Talia's hand, "You better keep your end of the bargain...my life for Batman's" He said with a shaky voice.

"I may be a vampire dear, but I always keep my word." Talia smirked, hand closing around his and leading him inside the manor.

The inside looked a lot better than the outside, but it was still pretty run down. Everything was covered in dust, and some things looked slightly charred.

Talia led Nightwing through the house and down a flight of stairs into the basement.

The room was lit with candle sconces along the stone walls and the furniture was covered in a dark red silk.

Talia obviously preferred luxurious comforts.

"Welcome to my dungeon." She purred as she released his hand and stepped further into the room.

Nightwing stood perfectly still where she had left him, his mind telling him that he was going to die here. But he made a deal...he was willing to die at her hands if it meant that Batman would be spared.

"Soo...what are you going to do to me?" He asked fear was evident in his voice but he had to ask.

Talia grinned wickedly. "So worried." She teased.

"I'm not going to kill you Richard. I'm going to give you a gift." The vampiress whispered, walking slow circles around the vigilante. "You're going to be reborn. Stronger, faster, and immortal. I want you by my side."

Nightwing flinched when Talia called him by name. "How do you know who I am?" He asked. His heart was racing as the female vampire circled him like he was a piece of sweet candy.

Talia smiled, it was a real smile, not one of her wicked or maniacal ones.

"Do you honestly think I just saw you and decided I wanted you at my side?" The vampiress laughed softly. "No, I've been watching you for a while Richard. I even know about your parents."

Nightwing stepped back until he was against the wall. His mind was racing, this thing had been watching him for years.

"My parents...how...now I'm freaked out." He said with a fear filled voice.

Talia followed him, a mere foot from him when she tilted her head and smiled.

"I told you Richard. I want you by my side for the rest of time. It only makes sense to study you." She whispered, leaning in so close her cool, sweet breath tickled his lips. "But I want you to want me. To want to be at my side. And I'm going to make that happen."

Nightwing swallowed. "You can't make me want you." He said before taking a moment to glance at her. "You are beautiful...but..." He stopped before he could say anything else.

Truth is she was very beautiful to him and he did find himself somewhat attracted to her, but that was beside the point. She was a monster and it was his job to stop her from killing more innocent people.

"But what Richard?" She whispered. "It's wrong? I'm a monster? I don't deserve love?" Talia asked, her voice soft and inquisitive.

Nightwing shook his head. "...everyone deserves love...it's just..." His voice faded as he found himself lost in her icy blue eyes.

His breathing calmed and he relaxed. "Talia." his voice was barely audible. Licking his lips he leaned closer to her. His mind kept telling him she was dangerous but he couldn't control his actions.

His lips softly met hers and a chill ran through his body.

Talia moaned softly, cold fingers burying in his dark hair.

"You were saying?" She breathed before pulling him into another kiss.

Carefully she led the vigilante to the large bed and pushed him backwards onto the silk crimson sheets.

"Tell me you want me." She purred, icy eyes flashing as she slowly unlaced her corset.

Nightwing took a deep breath as he watched Talia unlace her corset. He was unable to control his actions.

He struggled to keep his mouth shut but found he didn't have the ability. "I..." shaking his head he tried to brake free of the trance, but he failed.

Sitting up he placed a gloved hand on the side of Talia's face and kissed her.

The vampiress smiled against his lips, but pulled back after a moment.

"Tell me Richard." She implored, long ivory fingers still working the laces of her corset. She wouldn't take him until he said it.

Her entrancement was a neat power. It couldn't force a person to do something they didn't want to do. But it merely dug deep into their subconscious, allowing them to admit what they did want.

Nightwing fought to regain control but his efforts were in vain. His mind yelling for him to stop, but deep down...somehow he did want this...but he knew it was wrong soo he struggled to fight.

"No...I..." his voice shaky. His breathing sped up. For some odd reason he was wanting her...but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Swallowing hard he did regain some control. "Batman...I...failed." he said softly. He had promised Batman that he would never give into darkness.

Looking up at the vampiress, he spoke softly. "I...want...you..." he reached up and gently ran his hand across her cheek. He was once again lost in her eyes.

"That's my boy." Talia grinned, fangs glittering in the candlelight as she let her corset fall to the floor.

Without hesitation she reached down and slipped off her boots before climbing on top of the vigilante and straddling his lap.

"You'll be a magnificent King." She whispered against the warm flesh of his neck as she placed sweet, cold kisses against it.

Nightwing flinched as her lips pressed against his neck. Her skin was ice cold. Shivering slightly he let out a moan before licking his lips.

"Talia...if my suit is in the way...maybe..." His voice trailed off. His mind was all scrambled. He knew this was wrong on soo many levels but he was too deeply engulfed in her trance...and beauty to fight anymore.

Talia smiled against his skin before her hands pushed the top of his suit up.

Cold hands traced over well defined, warm abs before Nightwing shifted enough for her to pull the top off.

Icy eyes trailed over his tanned flesh before she leaned forward and claimed a sand colored nipple. She worked it gently between her teeth, careful not to hurt him.

The vampiress grinned as the act elicited the perfect gruff moan from the man.

Crimson nails trailed softly over his stomach, slipping under his waistband before she shifted to the floor and removed his boots.

After they were tossed aside Talia tugged the dark bottoms all the way off.

"Show me you want me." The woman purred.

And before she could move Nightwing had her pulled against him once more, large calloused hands working her silk blouse from her ivory skin before undoing her pants buttons and tugging them off.

Talia was used to being the one in control, but the tables were quickly flipped when Nightwing pushed her down onto the bed, following her and latching onto a pale, cold nipple. The vampiress moaned sexily, her back arching enough for him to wrap and arm around her waist and hold her still.

"I want you so bad. Richard" She breathed as his soft lips trailed over her pulseless neck, nipping gently.

He claimed her mouth passionately, tongue wrestling with hers for dominance as his hand snaked down her body and to her folds. Thick fingers brushed through softly curling pubic hair before slipping between her lips and finding that little bundle of nerves.

"Oh Richard." Talia breathed, nails digging into his lower back.

"I'm going to take you to places you've never been." Nightwing growled sexily, under his mask blue eyes filled with lust as he took her closer and closer to the edge.

He was uncomfortably hard and wanting nothing more than to shove into her roughly, but he couldn't resist making the powerful woman squirm beneath him.

Her moans grew higher in pitch and he could sense she was close to falling over that edge.

With a rough thrust Nightwing buried his cock inside her, shivering at the cool sensation.

Talia cried out beneath him, her walls clamping down around him as she came apart.

"Sweet stars." The vampiress gasped, nails digging into Nightwing's upper arm as she shuddered from her orgasm.

Before she could recover completely Nightwing began thrusting. And not slow and sweet, it was rough and domineering and was building her up all over again as he struck bottom with each deep stroke.

"You're going to come for me again Talia." The vigilante growled in her ear, picking up his speed. He was close but he was going to make her fall to pieces again before he succumbed.

"Come for me." He demanded, slamming into her and holding still as he came hard inside her cold depths.

Talia exploded around him a second time, muscles clenching and voice breaking slightly as she gasped for air she no longer needed.

"What in the world?" Talia breathed, flopping limply against her silk sheets.

Nightwing shook his head and staggered backwards. His mind racing over what he had just done.

Breathing was difficult to do as he fell to his knees and shivered. "What...just happened?" he asked holding his head in his hands trying to piece what had happened.

Talia propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the man.

"We didn't just have sex, our souls merged. It's part of the transformation ritual." The vampiress explained. "Now, you'll always feel me when I'm near or when I'm in pain, or when I feel pleasure." Talia smirked and trailed a fingernail over her own nipple.

It sent a shiver of pleasure through her which was visibly mirrored by Nightwing.

"You cant fight it now. You are mine, and I am yours."

Nightwing reached and removed his mask. His blue eyes were full of pleasure that he could no longer hide.

Every once of his being wanted to run from her and pretend none of this was happening but he was no longer able to control himself.

"Yes...Mistress." His voice said softly.

He stood up and moved back to the bed and crawled onto it.

Talia grinned at his reply and curled against his side under the crimson sheet.

"I understand your hesitance Richard, but I assure you, you're gaining more than you're losing." The woman said softly, the feeling of the sun rising pulling the energy from her. She fell asleep soundly, Nightwing's heart beat a lullaby to her.

Nightwing's mind raced for a second. He had almost forgotten about Batman. Also he knew he was going to lose his life as he knew it...but what was he to gain giving into the darkness?

Suddenly he too felt the strength leave him. He soon succumbed to the sleepiness he felt.

* * *

**Oh yea...Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well The Vampiress Talia has had her way with Nightwing...who seemed to be enjoying himself as well regardless of the trance...what will happen next?  
**

* * *

**-Talia's Manor-**

Talia awoke slowly, her strength returning with the nightfall.

Icy eyes opened immediately and she slipped out of bed.

Her gaze fell in the still sleeping human and she fought the urge to climb back into the bed with him.

The ritual had to be soon, they couldn't wait long after the merge or things would go horribly wrong. But she had promised he could see his mentor.

The vampiress flicked a hand at her clothing making the garments fly into the hamper before she slipped off to the bathroom to shower. It was a quick affair and she entered the bedroom, still naked as she braided her long ebony hair.

Nightwing was awake now and dressed. Talia spared him a short glance and a smirk as she stood in front if the antique dresser and dug out a clean set of clothes.

Nightwing swallowed hard as he watched Talia dress. He had already gotten himself back into his suit and was sitting on the bed.

"Mistress?" His voice soft.

Talia laughed softly as she pulled on a matching set of lacy, crimson underwear.

"Please Richard, just Talia. And what is it my love?" She asked as she continued to dig through her dresser.

The vampiress finally settled on a dark red tunic, black leggings, and knee high boots the same color as the tunic.

Nightwing nodded. "I know that I gave my self to you in order to save my father...but I...need to see him...before you take me from him forever." He pleaded. He was afraid that once he was changed he would no longer get to see the man he considered a father.

Icy eyes blinked at the vigilante.

"I already promised you could see him, and like I said, I don't break my word." Talia replied, sitting on the bed next to him.

"And you're not leaving him forever. I want you by my side because I love you Richard. I don't expect these feelings from you right now, but I'm not going to hold you prisoner. But you are now mine and I wont lose what's mine. " The ice in the vampiress's voice matched her eyes which had narrowed warningly.

Nightwing nodded. "For a vampire...that has left bodies all over the city...you are...quite nice." He admitted. It was true...Talia could have killed him and Batman without even trying. He knew that she was going to claim him, but for some reason he was not as afraid as he was to begin with.

He then shifted his body to where he was facing her. His eyes softened and he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her before leaning back against the headboard.

"You promise that no harm will befall him?" He had to double check.

Talia was shocked by the kiss but didn't fight against it. It was sweet and she savored the feeling before he pulled back.

"He will not fall to harm under my hands or those of my coven." The vampiress vowed. She had no beef with the older vigilante, she just needed him out of the way so she could take what was hers.

Nightwing let out a sigh and nodded. "You know...he will try to stop you." He warned.

"His choice will be simple then. He can accept your fate or remain chained up and find his own way out." Talia replied stubbornly.

Nightwing nodded. "I will do my best to convince him that it is my choice. I do not want to see him hurt." He knew that it was going to be hard to convince Batman that he would be alright.

"He wont understand." She said matter of factually. "He'll believe you're under some spell."

The vampiress held a hand out for him to help him up, they had to get to the cave quick. There was only so much night time after all.

* * *

**Ok time to see Batman's reactions...Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Talia has promised Nightwing that he could see Batman...how will Bats take the news?  
**

* * *

**-Cave-**

Batman was weak from his time spent trapped in the cave.

He had long since given up trying to free himself.

He only hoped that Nightwing was safe.

He looked up when he sensed someone was nearby. "Who's there?" he called knowing good and well that the Vampiress was the one he sensed.

Talia walked out of the shadows, icy eyes glowing in the dim area.

"You"re strong, I'll give you that." The vampiress commented as she took a seat on a nearby rock.

"I brought you a surprise."

Batman was about to ask but his eyes went wide as he saw his partner emerge from the shadows and stand next to the Vampiress.

"Nightwing?" He called.

Nightwing's head hung low, he was unable to make eye contact with his father figure.

"What have you done to him!?" Batman demanded turning his focus back to the female.

"I simply showed him what his heart desired." Talia answered, caressing Nightwing's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Batman struggled against his bonds and yelled "Take your hands off him!" his voice full of anger.

Nightwing looked towards his mentor. Shaking his head he sighed. "Batman...please. Don't fight...It was my choice. "

Batman relaxed some but his anger was still radiating off him. "Choice? What did you do?"

Nightwing removed his mask and slowly stepped closer to him. "I...traded my life for yours." He replied kneeling in front of Batman.

Batman gasped and shook his head. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Nightwing nodded. "I know but I...didn't want to risk losing you." His eyes began to tear up.

Batman's heart sunk seeing the young man he considered son like that. Turning his focus back to the female "What do I have to do to get you to release him?" He asked.

"You can't do anything Bruce, he's already merged with me." Talia said simply. "And I'll turn him tonight. I don't lose whats mine." The vampiress added in a growl, eyes narrowed and glowing wickedly.

Batman's eyes went wide not from the fact that she knew his name but what she had said about merging. "What?" He turned back to face his partner who was now shaking.

Nightwing glanced up at him with tearful eyes. "I...allowed her to...take me." He said in a shaky voice.

Talia smirked at Nightwing's comment. "I would describe it as you taking me Richard." She laughed softly.

Batman growled deep and turned his anger towards the female again. "You will not touch him again!" He yelled struggling against his bonds again.

Nightwing placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce...please stop...it's out of your control now...I'm sorry...it was my choice..."

Batman relaxed. "Nightwing the chains...please remove them." He demanded.

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm sorry...if I do that you will fight her...and then my sacrifice would be for nothing."

Batman then used his growl against his partner. "You...fool."

Nightwing's eyes went wide and he stood up and backed away from his mentor. He was not used to getting the growl from him. Sure they had fought before but he was saving his life. "A fool huh? Well this fool is saving your life." He barked matching his mentor's anger.

Icy eyes rolled in exasperation as the two men went at each other. The vampiress stood and walked toward the chained vigilante.

"It's no longer in your hands Bruce. We merged, I feel what he feels and vice verse. If I don't change him soon, the ache will set in." Talia purred. "An ache so horrible he'd wish he were dead. And I won't let him go through that. I love him." She whispered the last part, icy eyes going soft as she looked over at Nightwing.

Nightwing glanced back at Batman before meeting Talia's gaze. "I'm ready." He said softly.

Batman growled when he heard his partner's reply. "Nightwing...you are just going to give up? I thought I trained you better." His tone was a mixture of anger and confusion.

Nightwing glanced at him but did not reply. He did not have to answer to a man who called him a fool.

Talia smirked and stepped behind Nightwing, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck.

Icy eyes met Bruce's narrowed gaze before she leaned down and sank her teeth into his flesh like butter.

His blood was warm and rich, a sweetness to the metallic taste. She drank and drank until his heart rate slowed.

When it was close to stopping Talia pulled back, a crimson streak trickling from her lips to her chin as she slit open her right wrist with a sharp claw.

"Drink." She ordered, holding her wrist to Nightwing's lips as her other arm supported him. Talia knew how weak he was from the lose of so much blood.

Batman was yelling the whole time but his screams were ignored as Talia and Nightwing were too engulfed with the changing.

Nightwing could barely breathe. His body was in too much pain that he would have fallen over if Talia was not holding onto him.

When she placed her bloody wrist to his mouth a single tear ran down his face as he did what he was told.

Taking her wrist he drank the power giving fluid til he was ordered to stop.

Once he was ordered to stop Nightwing suddenly succumbed to sleep.

Talia laid Nightwing's unconscious form on the ground of the cave.

He would need to rest, give the ritual time to change his body.

She would need to get him someone to feed on when he woke the following night, he would be starving .

And as much as she disliked Bruce, she wouldn't let him feed on him.

"You should be happy. he'll never age, never die, and he'll have power he didn't have before." Talia said to the vigilante, wiping the blood from her chin.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Get him out of my sight!" it pained him to know that his son was now going to wake up a monster.

"And you better leave my city before I regain my strength...for what you have done to him...when I get free you will pay." His tone was murderous.

Talia glared at Bruce.

She was more than four times his age and he dared to threaten her?

The vampiress wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat, but she had made a promise. And Talia Youndblood always kept her word.

Once the Vampiress left with Nightwing, Batman sighed and let his own tears leave his eyes. He knew he would never see him again.

* * *

**Ok well now what will happen?...Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How will Nightwing take the change? Please note that Emi-Chan and I are making Nightwing a little out of character due to the vampire changes...but please do feel free to enjoy him anyway. ^.^  
**

**Warning the rest of this fic might have M rated scenes throughout soo just warning ya.**

* * *

**-Talia's Manor-**

Talia realized that she had just enough night time left to get Nightwing back to the manor and still go out to find him someone to feed on.

And that's exactly what she did.

Once Nightwing was laid carefully in the bed Talia left to hunt.

She would need to feed soon as well.

**-Outside Gotham City Limits-**

The woman found a young couple, out late in a large park.

She took the young girl for herself, enjoying her screams before the lights went out in her eyes.

The boy had ran as soon as Talia took down his date, but she could still hear his footsteps and heavy breathing.

It was fun catching up to him and knocking him out.

**-Talia's Manor-**

She made it back to the Manor an hour before sunlight and tied up the boy.

The sunlight sapped her energy as it did every sunrise and Talia curled up on the bed beside Nightwing.

Nightwing woke and he could feel that he was no longer human as he had thought.

His senses were enhanced. He could smell everything around him as if it were right in his face. His hearing was also stronger he could no longer hear a heart beat.

The only thing he did not like, he felt hungry. And he knew what he was going to have to feed on. Shaking his head he tried to hang on to the last ounce of humanity...he was afraid of taking a life regardless to the fact that his life now depended on that.

Looking beside him on the bed he noticed Talia. "Talia...wake up." He said his voice to his surprise was softer than he ever heard it before.

Icy eyes shot open and Talia smiled softly at the newly reborn man beside her.

"I'll definitely miss the golden tan and the soft blue eyes that you had in your human life. But now you're all mine." The vampiress grinned, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his now cold lips. "You must be famished." She added as they pulled apart.

A strange pleasure sensation ran through Nightwing's body when Talia kissed him.

When she pulled back he licked his lips and smiled. "Yea...actually I am." He said coolly.

Talia grinned and slipped from the bed.

"Don't worry, I brought you a snack." She said simply, dragging the boy tied to the chair into the room. "He's yours to enjoy."

Nightwing's eyes went wide. Seeing the young boy. He stood up and slowly walked closer to the boy.

'He looks no older than...' Nightwing shook his head. The boy reminded him of the teenager he called brother. "I...I can't" He said with a shaky voice. He couldn't bring himself to take the boy's life.

Talia's brows knitted together.

"Richard, you need to feed. You're a newborn and the thirst will hit you hard. If you don't feed, you'll become out of control and start attacking at random. We can't have that." The vampiress said seriously.

Nightwing shook his head. It was true he was hungry and he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to the deal, but the last ounce of humanity was yelling for him to resist.

"I...can't kill him. I don't care if that makes thing's worse...I won't kill." his voice was full of sadness.

Talia sighed heavily, irritation weighing on her. Without a word the woman slipped from the bed, walked over to the boy and snapped his neck.

"Now feed." She growled before stalking from the room.

Talia had lost her humanity long ago, feeding was a need to her and killing came with it.

Nightwing jerked when he heard the snap. He didn't like seeing anyone die...not after he watched his parents die when he was a kid.

Looking at the broken body he knew that it wouldn't matter anymore, he had to feed. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into the boy and drank til his hunger was satisfied.

After the deed was done something in him snapped. He felt his strength returning and boy did it feel great

"I wont do that again, you're a vampire now Richard and you'll act like one." Talia said darkly. "Killing a victim before feeding was a disgrace. You couldn't enjoy the sweetness of the blood when they were dead. The tang the rush of endorphins adds to the warmth." She wanted him to appreciate these things.

"Bruce is still in the cave, and I have a mind to keep him there if you don't start acting like the dark creature you are."

Nightwing was taken back by the coldness in Talia's voice. Before claiming him she was soo soft and likable...but now it seemed like she was a completely different being.

"You...promised he would be released." He barked.

"I promised he would not be harmed. He gave up his chance to be released when he threatened to hunt us both down." Talia growled, eyes narrowed. "You are mine Richard Grayson." The vampiress added, grabbing him roughly by the jaw.

"If you want him released you'll do as I say, and you will feed properly."

Nightwing growled showing his fangs. "I will do as you wish...but I want him released when I say so...he is my father and you will not use him against me." He growled jerking from Talia's grip.

Talia's icy eyes flashed and she advanced on him slowly, and dangerously.

"You will not tell me what to do love, I will put you in your place." And the way the vampiress's voice tore through him like a razor Nightwing knew she wasn't joking.

Nightwing sensed her danger. "Alright. But if I want to see him you will not stand in my way is that acceptable?" he asked. He was willing to compromise.

"Fine." Talia quiesced, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Nightwing nodded and watched her leave. His mind racing over ways to test out his new powers.

Smirking, he followed Talia into the bathroom and began to remove his suit.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked playfully licking his lips. He had the strange desire to be with her even though she had changed him into a monster.

Talia, irritation still coursing through her veins merely turned away from the man and stripped out of her clothes.

She had expected him to leave and go back to the room like an obedient consort, but he didn't.

Instead, Nightwing continued to strip and as soon as Talia stepped into the shower he had her pinned against the tiles.

"What are yo-" The vampiress was caught off as Nightwing slid her up the slick tiles, wrapped her legs around his waist and and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Talia moaned and grinded herself against him.

Nightwing growled into her neck and pressed her roughly against the wall as he entered her.

The woman gasped as he set a fast, deep pace from the start, eliciting the most erotic shrieks from his queen.

"Scream for me darling." Nightwing purred, nipping along her neck as he felt her walls slam around his cock, gripping and forcing his own release from him.

Talia let her head fall forward against his chest, planting cold kisses along his collarbone.

"Now get out of my shower". She breathed, dropping to shaky legs and pushing him from the stall so she could finish washing. She was letting him burrow deep under her skin and that was a dangerous thing for a newborn.

Nightwing growled but did as he was told. He grabbed his suit and left the room.

He changed and then plopped down onto the bed. His mind racing. He was soo wired. He felt like he could go on for days without resting. Maybe this vampire idea wasn't soo bad after all. Maybe Batman would even enjoy the new powers if he was given the chance.

Talia finished her shower and dried herself off.

She quickly towel dried her hair, leaving it damp and hanging around her cheeks and shoulders.

The vampiress exited the bathroom naked, as she did the night before and walked straight to her dresser.

Tonight she pulled on a blue lacy set of undergarments, a long sleeved black v-neck, and dark blue jeans.

"So, to the cave?" She asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled on her socks before hunting down her shoes.

Nightwing sighed. "You mean where we left Batman?" He paused for a moment to think. "I don't know if he wants to see me again...especially like this." He said sadly "I still care about him sure...but I think I blew it...he probably hates my guts now." He added with a smirk. "Not that I blame him."

Truth is he wanted nothing more than to see him and see what he thought of his newly changed self.

"Well, it's up to you. I really don't care." Talia answered simply. "I'd rather be teaching you to hunt properly."

Nightwing opened his mouth to protest her comment but she had threatened to use Batman against him if he refused to act like the vampire he now was. "Alright. If that is what I have to do then fine...but I still hate the idea of killing." He replied standing up and moving to Talia's side.

Talia smiled softly, reaching up and stroking his cheek gently. "It comes down to survival. It gets easier." The vampiress replied in a soothing voice. She was so old, she forgot how it felt to be a newborn.

Nightwing sighed as a a flash ran through his body at Talia's touch. "Survival huh? As I said I will do whatever I have to to protect Batman...even if it means killing innocent people." He explained. _'I just hope I don't enjoy it'_ he said to himself.

Shaking his head he smirked, "Soo...what's my first lesson?" He asked coolly

* * *

**Ok well now what will happen? Nightwing has to obey Talia's every command or Batman will pay for it...How will he handle the lessons?...Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How will Nightwing handle the lesson's in being a Vampire? Please note that Emi-Chan and I are making Nightwing a little out of character due to the vampire changes...but please do feel free to enjoy him anyway. ^.^  
**

**Warning the rest of this fic might have M rated scenes throughout soo just warning ya.**

* * *

**-Talia's Manor-**

Nightwing shook his head and smirked, "Soo...what's my first lesson?" He asked coolly

Talia nodded, understanding that he was still grasping to the excuse he had done this for his mentor. She would convince him this was his true desire, somehow.

"We're going into the city." She answered simply, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before standing.

Nightwing's eyes flashed and he smirked when she kissed him. "I can get used to that." he said playfully.

Talia smiled softly at the compliment and led him from the manor.

**-Gotham City-**

The two drove into the city and the vampiress led him into the large city park. So may people came here at night.

"You need to focus." She said, hopping off the back of Nightwing's motorcycle.

"You'll need to isolate a target and feel them before letting yourself attack. You have to use skill, not force." Talia instructed.

Nightwing nodded. hopping off the bike he smelled the air taking in the scents all around the park.

"Focus." He reminded himself. Smirking towards Talia. "Soo...what do I need to do now?" He asked being new to this sorta thing he had no idea how to start off.

"Fine your target, track them, and make your move." Talia smirked.

"Think of yourself as a large cat, you have to be stealthy, quiet and when you have them cornered, go for the kill. But drink them fresh, its more satisfying that way." The vampiress smirked. "Watch me."

Talia let her eyes slide shut and took a deep breath, letting her hearing reach out through the park. When her eyes popped open the icy blue was glowing predatorially.

She moved swiftly, taking the main path down into the park before using the trees as a cover. They found her intended victim quickly; a teen boy, too busy playing his handheld game to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Nice night for a walk." She said casually, walking out behind the tree and slowly circling the boy.

It was obvious he had never seen a woman with Talia's beauty, so when she got closer, fingers brushing his neck the boy froze up and stammered.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" He asked before the vampiress tilted his neck roughly and bit into the flesh like butter.

Talia drank until he was empty and let the body fall limply to the ground. She was licking her fingers clean as she looked up at her dark king.

"Your turn."

Nightwing shuddered for a second while Talia finished the boy. "Wish you didn't go for kids...but fine."

He froze closing his own icy blue eyes and stood perfectly still.

Hearing the unsteady heartbeat he opened his eyes and used his acrobatic legs and dashed off further down the trail.

A young woman, a red head was slight jogging, her attention focused on the mp3 blaring in her ears.

Nightwing stayed close behind her as he followed her. He took in everything he could. He could smell her sweat as she was jogging. She also had the faint scent of a floral perfume.

When the woman stopped to rest for a second, Nightwing moved beside her. "Hi...mind some company?" He asked sitting down on the bench beside her.

The woman gave him a slight smile, she was not completely trusting of him but she smiled anyway.

Looking at his suit for a second the woman's eyes narrowed. "You're one of the vigilantes I have heard soo much about...you're very handsome." She said with a wink.

Nightwing smiled back but this time he was done playing around. His fangs showed and the woman froze in fear. '_Big mistake.'_ Nightwing thought as he leaned to her and sunk his teeth into her neck at the shoulder blade and drank til his mind snapped.

Standing up he looked down at where the body had dropped. His mind was racing, his chest pounding...even though he no longer had a heartbeat. "What a rush." he said out loud as Talia came beside him.

"You did good, though you made a mess." Talia pointed out, indicating the blood soaking his Nightwing suit.

"The first true kill is always the most exhilarating." She explained, voice slightly breathless. "The feel of them in your arms, pulse racing and their blood drenched with adrenaline. Fear makes the nectar sweeter." Talia purred.

Nightwing looked at his suit and shrugged. "Oh well...sorry...Hate to say it but that did give me quite the rush." He paused. "Not saying I enjoyed killing...but...if it's what I have to do then fine."

Truth was he did enjoy the feeling of deciding someone's fate.

"Shhh." Talia said softly, pressing a cool finger to his lips. "You don't have to explain to me Richard, my love is strong and wont waver. I want you to embrace this life and be happy." The vampiress's eyes flashed before she leaned in and captured his lips.

Nightwing then wrapped his arms around his mate and deepened the kiss she had started.

Pleasure signals went racing through his body as he tightened his hold on her.

Talia moaned against his lips as he pulled her closer. She smiled, pulling back to break their kiss.

"As much as I enjoy the enthusiasm, we need to go. There's not much night time left and if you still want to see your mentor we need to get you changed."

Nightwing shook his head. "I...don't want to face him just yet. But I wouldn't mind changing out of this suit." He explained.

"Alright. We should hit the shops then." Talia said, linking her arm with his as they headed back to the bike.

Nightwing got on the bike and smirked when Talia got on behind him and got as close to him as she could.

Knowing the city as well as he did, Nightwing started the bike and drove towards the shopping district.

Soon arriving at a men's clothing shop, Nightwing parked the bike in the alleyway behind the store. "Bruce always shops here for his...undercover stuff." He explained turning the bike off.

"Well, it would make since." Talia smirked as she slid from the bike.

"Multi-millionaire playboy kinda draws unwanted attention when doing recon and information gathering." The vampiress teased, showing more of her startling knowledge of the men.

Moving to the back door Nightwing smirked. "Sooo...how do we get inside?" He wondered. Knowing good and well that even this place had all kinds of silent alarms and the last thing he wanted to do was get the police involved.

"Like ghosts." Talia smirked, before shifting into mist and slipping under the door.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. Waiting for Talia to unlock the door.

"Neat trick." He commented as he entered the shop when the door flew open.

Taking a look around unsure of what he actually wanted to wear, "Hmm what do you think?" He asked smirking at Talia.

"You can do it as well though it will take practice." Talia replied as she turned toward the men's clothing.

Pale fingers reached out and caressed material until she found want she wanted. The vampiress handed her consort a pile of black and navy blue.

"These will do nicely." She smirked.

She had given him a black leather jacket with navy blue highlights, a dark navy blue cottan/spandex shirt, and black jeans.

Nightwing smirked again taking the pile of clothes to a changing room. Not that he didn't mind undressing in front of Talia he just wanted to shop normally for the moment.

A moment later he emerged from the changing room, dressed to the t in black and navy blue.

"Hmm seems like I'm missing something...ah ha!" He said picking up a pair of dark sunglasses and placing them over his face in place of his mask. "Don't need anyone recognizing Dick Grayson like this now do we?" He joked.

"No, we wouldn't want that." The vampiress smirked before heading back to the back door. Talia turned to mist once more and slipped under the door.

Nightwing shook his head. "I need to try that but not yet." He joked as Talia soon opened the door again.

When they were almost back to the bike, Nightwing looked up into the sky and his eyes went wide. The familiar signal shined brightly.

"Oh no." His voice turning grim for a second.

"What is the matter Richard?" Talia asked curiously, turning back toward the man. She was feet away from his bike.

"It's the signal...it means trouble." He replied moving towards her. "With Batman still prisoner..." His voice trailed off. He did not want to drag Robin into this mess.

Stopping at the bike, Nightwing shrugged. "Come on...lets just head back to the manor..." He said softly before glancing back up at the signal.

Talia's brows knitted together and she looked back up at the signal.

"Alright." She said finally before mounting the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Dicks waist.

**-Talia's Manor-**

The drive back to the manor was fast, Nightwing did not want to stay any longer in the city with the signal showing.

Once they were both back in the bedroom, Nightwing plopped down onto the bed and propped up against the head board. His mind was racing over the fact that he had turned his back against the city...but he didn't want to risk anything else happening.

Talia followed him back into the room, but didn't go straight to the bed. The last few days she had slept in her clothes and it was very uncomfortable. So the vampiress walked over to her dresser and began to strip.

Nightwing smirked as he got up from the bed and went to side behind Talia at the dresser.

"Soo...care for a little...fun?" His voice was playful yet it held a hint of danger. He wrapped his arms around her hips.

Do I have a choice? Talia smirked, standing to mold herself against him and capture his lips in a seering kiss.

"No." Nightwing said coolly as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Hie eyes flashed as he took in the woman on top of him. Placing a cold kiss to her neck he had their positions flipped and he was now the one in control.

With a wicked smile, Nightwing leaned closer into his mate and their sexual fun began.

Once it was all over what little clothing Talia had on, since she was soo rudely interrupted in changing...was piled with Nightwing's outfit on the floor.

Nightwing sighed as he looked at the figure of his vampire mate and smirked. He enjoyed having the strength to do what he wanted.

The vampiress laid flat against her newborn mate's chest, her breathing erratic. She didn't know why she thought she'd be in control during their bout, but it was quite enjoyable.

For a vampire that no longer needed breath, Nightwing felt somewhat drained after he had finished.

Wrapping one arm around Talia and the other behind his head, he let his mind drift off. And soon feel into a deep restless sleep.

* * *

**Ok well now what will happen? Yes I know he would never just walk away from the signal but I am playing with that for later...Please read and review Emi-Chan and I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
